


Where They Both Belonged

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Embarrassment, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Vaginal Fingering, there's a term that could be considered transphobic used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: Shuichi and transboy!Kokichi are having lovey, affirming sex





	Where They Both Belonged

“Oh wow, Sh’ichi-chan, your face is all red already!” Kokichi crowed from laying on his tummy between Shuichi’s legs.

The blush, once mentioned, spread from Shuichi’s cheeks over more of his face, threatening to overtake the whole area if Kokichi kept talking. “Well, y-you’re the one wh-who-!” he sputtered, turning his head against the pillow to avoid Kokichi’s eager, sparkling eyes. 

“All I did was tell you to spread your legs for me, I don’t see why you’re so embarrassed,” Kokichi giggled, shrugging animatedly and slicking up his fingers with lube, “I can’t wait to be inside you!” 

A sharp squeak broke Shuichi’s lips as his face turned a darker red, “Y-you can’t just say that!” Kokichi could say anything he wanted with his mouth, of course, true or not, reasonable or not, but Shuichi couldn’t help but marvel at some of the things he chose. His face wasn’t the only responsive body part regarding such a statement, and his cock began to stiffen in anticipation of the pleasure, embarrassing him further. 

Kokichi pushed a finger gently inside him, cuddling close against one of his thighs, “Calm down, Sh’ichi-chan, you’re gonna catch fire if you blush anymore. You’re just with me, it’s okay!” 

Shuichi nodded, closing his eyes tightly, “It’s just that we haven’t d-done this before… I always-” 

“You always fuck me?” Kokichi giggled, sliding his finger in and out, “Yeah, that’s true, it’s a litttttle more convenient that way, I’m a bonus hole boy, so I’ve only got fingers to put in you. Buttttt this will be fun anyway!” 

“Kokichi!” Shuichi flinched slightly at the vulgar and arousing term, “I- I did- didn’t mean to like- I- I’m sorry…” His mind was rapidly leaving the sexual context to worry itself about whether or not he was being appropriately supportive of his trans boyfriend. It could be wrong to like him calling himself that or it could be wrong to think it might be wrong to like. He couldn’t tell and the thoughts were quickly growing overwhelming. 

Kokichi rolled his eyes, seeing the drama and confusion play over his beloved Shuichi’s face, and quickly pushed another finger inside him, moving them in far enough to brush his prostate to recapture his attention. 

“Sh’ichi,” he searched out his eyes until they made contact, “Listen to me. It’s okay. You can relax and let go. Nothing you do here can be wrong. You’re just here with me and I’m going to think anything you like is a good thing to like. That’s not a lie at all. I’m head over heels for you, I want you to enjoy yourself, I don’t care about anything but that. You don’t need to be embarrassed or worried with me, I want to do this, I wouldn’t say things if I didn’t want you to enjoy them. I want to see you like this. I want every part of this.” Being this honest felt a little vulnerable, but the situation called for it. 

Shuichi gasped, pressing slightly back against Kokichi’s hand, his body responding before he had a chance to process the words. A second later, tears started down his cheeks, “Kokichi… What? You can’t…” He didn’t know how to finish that sentence. Think that? Say that? Be that nice?

Kokichi hauled himself up, continuing to pump his fingers in and out and flopped forward to lay on top of Shuichi while he fucked him, “I mean it though. The things you like are good because you like them. You can do anything you want, just because you want to.” He wiggled his fingers forward, alternating their position to keep constant pressure on Shuichi’s prostate. 

He found it difficult to have coherent thoughts while there was so much sensation competing for his attention, so Shuichi nodded, wriggling slightly. The idea that he could be so completely indulged was appealing itself and soon he found his hand working its way under Kokichi to gently stroke between his legs. 

Kokichi adjusted to make himself easier to reach, “I’m already all wet for you, Sh’ichi-chan,” he giggled slightly, pressing his face against Shuichi’s shoulder, “You don’t need lube to fuck me.”

The evidence of Kokichi wanting him so badly that he was soaking his hand spurred him on, and Shuichi pushed his fingers inside his dripping cunt. “Oh god, Kokichi…” 

Kokichi whined wordlessly, snuggling tight against him. He moved his other hand down to Shuichi’s cock, ignoring the awkward angle of his wrist. He wanted him to feel as good as possible and tried to pour as much love and acceptance into every movement as he could, using both of his hands for his pleasure and rocking his hips eagerly against Shuichi’s hand. 

Shuichi lost himself in the feelings, only dimly aware of thrusting his fingers inside him, far more aware of Kokichi’s skin pressed against his skin, and his small cries of pleasure blending with his own moans such that he could barely tell one sound from the other. It felt enormously right, like this was where they both belonged.


End file.
